The present invention relates to a jack type adaptor. More particularly, the invention relates to a jack type adaptor for electrically connecting an electric light fixture to an electric box.
When a person desires to connect an electric light fixture to an electric box in a ceiling or wall, it is necessary to connect the electrically conductive leads of the light fixture to the proper leads of the electric box. This involves disconnecting the source of electrical energy by opening the circuit before attempting the operation. It also involves splicing the electrical leads in a proper manner. The operation is too complicated for many people, so that they ultimately utilize the services of an electrician. Furthermore, there is always a strong possibility of an amateur getting an electric shock when attempting to make the connection himself and in many cases short-circuiting the line by making the wrong connections and thereby losing electric power altogether.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a jack type adaptor for electrically connecting an electric light fixture to an electric box, which adaptor is installed with complete safety, rapidity, comfort and convenience by people with or without skill.
An object of the invention is to provide a jack type adaptor of simple structure, which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to electrically connect an electric light fixture to an electric box.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jack type adaptor for electrically connecting an electric light fixture to an electric box by connecting the leads of the electrical fixture to the proper leads of the electric box without conscious effort on the part of the person making the installation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a jack type adaptor for electrically connecting an electric light fixture to an electric box without opening a circuit and without any shock to the person making the installation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a jack type adaptor for electrically connecting an electric light fixture to an electric box without the need for splicing leads and without the possibility of short-circuiting the line.